


Distance doesn't Matter

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: Kenma wears his jacketliterally no plot lol





	Distance doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this from a tumbler post of Kenma wearing Kuroo's national team jacket and i got this idea... go and look on mookie000 on tumblr!
> 
> KUROKEN

 

His favorite time of the day is the morning

 

It’s  was when he wakes up in the morning to see Kenma lying besides him, the cover blanketing his naked body. His eyes closed, and his lips pursed in a slight frown.  Kuroo stretched his sore body, careful not to wake Kenma beside him. It was moments that he could barely see that he cherished. 

He yawned, and went to change for morning practice. Kuroo padded lightly to the kitchen, careful not to make noise. It was early, Kenma didn’t usually wake up for another hour. He opened the refrigerator, the icy chill giving him goosebumps as he took out the eggs and vegetables. He flickered the light on, brightening the kitchen. It’s been a year since they’ve moved into their one-bedroom studio apartment. The walls painted with their grey dullness blending into the background. He turned on the burner and started cooking. Being a pro-volleyball player was hard, he was always traveling. During the season, sometimes he only saw him a few times per month. Kenma’s job at Game Store means that he’s constantly on site. It was only him that was flying around the world for tournaments. 

He began whisking the eggs and chopped the green peppers on the cutting board. 

“Why are you up so early?” he heard ahead of him, and he looks up to see Kenma in one of Kuroo’s shirts, his dyed blonde hair ruffled and sticking outward. 

“Did I wake you up? I have morning practice.” he kisses his forehead, and Kenma leans against the back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He moves to smooth his hair, raking the smooth texture into his hands, tucking a strand behind his ear. 

“I thought you don’t have practice, during offseason.” Kenma frowns, his eyebrows wrinkling. 

“Coach doesn’t want us to get rusty.” he reminds him. He shakes him off, and reluctantly Kenma sits on the bar stool facing Kuroo, Scooping the two omelets into a plate, he hands him chopsticks, sliding the plate across from him. 

“When I get back from practice do you wanna go shopping?” he asks before shoveling a piece of egg into his mouth as Kenma glares at his etiquette. 

“Sure.” he pulls out his phone, and Kuroo nimbly plucks it out of his hand. 

“Kuro, give it back.” he complains, and Kuroo wiggles his fingers at him nonchalantly.

“Kenma, no phones at the table.” he chides, and Kenma stares at him before returning to his meal. 

He turns on the T.V, listening to the weather, he could see Kenma giving him dagger in the back of his when he cranes his neck the other way. After they finish, he cleans the dishes while Kenma fiddles with the channels, attempting to occupy himself. He knew that it was cruel to take his phone away, but Kenma only spoke two sentences to him in the past week, he’s been so busy. He slung his volleyball over his shoulder and slips his shoes on, and turns to Kenma expectantly. 

“Text me later.” he says and turns to open the door when something hard tugs on his shirt and pulls him back. He’s met with soft lips and he welcomes it immediately. He grabs his waist and pulls him in, pressing wet kisses back. He feels hands roam and caress his chest, and he tugs on his hair meeting his eyes.

Gold slits stared back at him. His breath is warm as Kenma pulls away. 

“Have a good day Testerou.” he whispers.

In his hand is his phone as he smirks, kicking out Kuroo.

 

Sneaky.

 

When he gets there, the weather is absolutely freezing and his ass is frozen, and he realized that he forgot his jacket. He curses, and slides his phone out to text Kenma. He remembers that there would be a possibility that he’s at work, but he sincerely doubted that. 

 

 

**Kuroo:** hey are you still home?

**Kitten:** yah, I’m about to leave why?

**Kuroo:** I forgot my jacket, could you drop it off at the university?

**Kitten:** sure. 

 

During break, he goes to take a swipe from his gatorade bottle, sweat dripping down his face and he hears whistles from behind him. Oikawa nudges him and he looks forward.

 

 

In front of him was Kenma, he wore his Jacket. The blue and red lapel, snug on his body. The jacket covered up until his thighs. He looks to see his pale milky legs from underneath. His face was flushed, and he crumbles on the spot. 

“Kenma, my jacket-” he stutters, and Kenma looks sideways. 

“I got cold on the way here.” he mutters, but Kuroo couldn’t keep his eyes off him. 

“It’s fine!” he chirps, his voice croaking. 

 

 

But it’s not fine, he finds it distracting as he returns to practice. His eyes keep on wandering to the bleachers as his eyes skim the small figure crouching against the bleachers, fixated on his phone. 

As a result,he gets served in the back of the head with a volleyball. 

A nearly broken nose. 

A lecture from Coach telling him he needs more rest. 

And a giggle from Oikawa across the court, which he shuts right back into his mouth. 

 

Finally, it’s over, and he goes to change into dry clothes. He changes into his blue Joggers and Nekoma pullover. He finds Kenma leaning against the back wall of the school’s entrance. 

“You ready?” he asks slowly and Kenma puts his phone away. They walk together to the crowded mall as Kenma clings to side rather endearingly, his dislike to large groups almost puts Kuroo in an advantage. They go down the escalator and shop around multiple department stores until he feels a small tug on his sleeve and Kenma points to one and he smiles. They go in and the employees greet them. 

“Kenma are you looking for anything specific?” he asks and Kenma shakes his head and continues surfing around through rakes of clothing. He looks around shuffling through some pairs of clothes occasionally. 

“Ima go and try these on.” he finds him at the dressing room and he nods, waiting outside. He takes a seat at the square boost seats and leans against the wall. 

He missed hanging out with Kenma, these were rare moments that didn’t get any more. Volleyball took over most of his time, meaning that Kenma wasn’t always part of his own time. It made him almost sad. 

“Hey Kuro.” he hears and moves to the door where Kenma was behind of. 

“My zipper is stuck can you help me?” he nearly sweats as the door opens to reveal him. He wore a jacket that covered half of his body, it was sheer plastic, and Kuro swallows as Kenma turns around. He unzipped the material as it slides away. 

Kenma suddenly grabbed his hand and shoves him into the dressing room, locking it behind him. His lips crashed into his and collide with him. His tongue slides along the rim of his mouth, and he pulls his chin to grasp him further. Kenma’s arm swing around his neck and his legs wrap around him. 

“Did you play me?” he asked coyly and Kenma ignores him impassively. 

“You fell for it twice.” he grinds against him, rubbing his thumb along the stretch of his stomach, touching soft skin. His lips slide down his neck, nipping lightly at his collarbone. He hears him gasp as he moves his hands along his thighs, small ‘ah!’ escaping from his mouth. 

“You’re not very nice are you?” 

“What do you mean?” he keeps on grinding against him, breathing out heavily. 

“Was wearing my jacket supposed to distract me? I almost got kicked out.” he purred. He held him up against the wall, making a noise in hopes that they don’t hear. Kenma kisses his ear and bites on it causing him to groan. 

“Fuc-” he curses but Kenma’s hand stops him as he hears a voice come their way. 

“Is everything alright?” a female voice calls out. 

“Yes mam, thank you.” Kenma mewls out and she walks away.

“You should buy it.” he grins. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning he finds Kenma on the balcony, sipping a cup of hot tea. Kuroo comes from behind and hugs him. 

“Your early.” he says. 

“Just couldn’t go to sleep.” he leans his head on his shoulder. Kuroo almost bursts at the sight. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks, concerned. 

“When the Season starts, you’ll flying all over the place, right?” his voice is quiet. 

He understands what he means. Kenma is scared, in the past their long-distance relationship was fine because he was always coming back but now, it would be different. Kuroo would be busier, and rarely spent time together anymore. They didn’t drift did they? He feels guilty, he should be spending more time with the person that he loves. He takes the cup and sets the mug down on the railing, and forces him to look into his eyes. He also noticed that Kenma was wearing his jacket, the hoodie concealing his eyes. He pushed it and cupped his cheek. 

“It doesn’t matter to me if I’m halfway across the country or if I’m a mile away from you, I love you and you know that.” 

“Thank you.” he replies, he nuzzles his nose into his chest, hugging him back.

 

“Love you Tetsurou.” comes a muffled addition, and he grins. 

 

“You should keep the jacket, it looks good on you.” and Kenma’s face changes into a scowl. He twirls his hair around his finger, and laughs. 

“I’ll even let you wear my whole closet.” he sings out. 

 

In return Kenma threatens to throw the jacket over the balcony, and Kuroo feigns horror, crying out. 

 

But to his relief, he only throws it at his face, tough love. 

 

(He does wear it, more than Kuroo does, and that makes him happy. And a bonus is that he raided his closet, wearing all of his clothes.)

 

Distance didn’t matter to them, they’d never be apart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love some soft kuroken don't you?


End file.
